Marco and Angie's Crazy Lusty Game Night
by Creeply
Summary: Marco and Angie play a board game that brings them one incredible game night. One shot. Lemon. Review.


**Review. Next thing up soon. Any story requests PM. One shot.**

Marco stepped through the portal with the scavenged board game under his arm and sweat on his brow. He breathed out once he got to the other side. He had been nervous that he would not make it in time. He was also worrying that she might wonder which game he had brought along.

He looked around the old living room in amazement. Nothing ever really seemed to change around his house. Everything always seemed the same. It was incredibly comforting. Especially since he only really came back to earth once every month for the family game night. Star was normally invited along but she had some sort of duty to attend to that didn't make any sense. And which also sort of rubbed Marco the wrong way, she had been doing her 'duties' more and more often. It was getting to the point that he was starting to wonder just how much she actually cared about hanging out.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys here?" Marco called out as he walked into the house. He heard a clink and peeked into the kitchen to see his mom with a tray, on it was a wine bottle, a couple of glasses, a couple of sodas and a plate of nachoes. Some of which she had already shoved into her mouth.

She grinned around the gooey cheesie mess and then swallowed, she still had a bit hanging from her chin.  
"Hello Marco! Come over here and give your mama a hug!" She demanded and scooted the tray so that it sat on her hip and so that she could raise an arm and wrap it around her son. Marco grinned and crunched the board game to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.  
"It's great to see you Mom. But where's dad?" He said in confusion before Angie rolled her eyes in annoyance before she started towards the stairs upstairs.  
"Working late. Again. Which is probably the sixth or seventh time this week! I swear that man has gotten work on his brain for too long. Especially on family game night too!" She complained as they walked upstairs.

Marco nodded and hummed, he was trying to focus on his mom and what she was saying, but for some reason she had chosen to wear a bathrobe and a pair of incredibly tight pajama pants that seemed to belong to someone half her age and more akin to a teenager. She had been dressing incredibly skimpiliy ever time that Marco had been home lately. He figured that was because his dad was also normally home at these times and she was attempting to respark their marraige and get things rolling again. Sexually speaking of course. They had been a very open about their sex life, something that Marco had always been embarassed and shocked by.  
When he was younger he used to hear them through the walls going at it for hours. And hours. And hours. It got so bad a few times that he would even wear a pair of ear plugs so that he could actually get to sleep.

But that was seemingly in the past. Which was probably a big blow for Angie. Marco of course was okay with it.

"Why are we going upstairs anyway?" Marco said as Angie turned to her bedroom and pushed open the door.  
"Oh it's just the two of us tonight and that old couch is practically falling apart. Your father and I bought a new bed though...so I thought why not have a nice firm surface to play on instead?" Marco quirked an eyebrow as he thought that over. He guessed it made sense. It made sense for his family at least.

It was a really awesome bed, soft without being constricting and firm without being hard. It was pretty much the perfect surface. Angie sat on the bed cross legged and set the food and spirits beside her before smiling widely and gesturing for Marco to sit down beside her. He kicked off his shoes and socks and sat beside his mom.

"So what game did you bring tonight?" She said as excitedly as a teenage girl during prom. Marco chuckled at her excitement and stole a peek at the front of the box. He had never actually played the game before. It had been an impulse buy that he got before coming there. He had honestly completely forgotten that the game night was that very night. So he had ran all over the kingdom to find a game shop still open, and lo and behold he had found one and bought the first thing that he could find.

"Ah it's called Magicia De Familia Erotica. Whatever that means. I think that's mewman because I can't recognize any of it. IT say's bringing family and friends closer together like never before. So it should probably be fun. Plus it ranges from two to fourteen players so we are definitely within the playing range." Marco said while making the box do a little dance. Angie smiled as she took the box from his hands and passed him the food.

Marco began to chew as the two read the instructions on the back of the box. Angie poured herself a glass of wine and then poured one for Marco and passed it over. He sipped on it without thinking. He had done much stronger stuff and had actually had a chilli pepper that induced madness given to him by Star. So he would probably be okay.

"You said that this is from another dimension? It won't turn us inside out or anything right?" Angie said while glowering at Marco, magic had made their lives a bit more hectic and MArco chuckled before he pulled at his collar.  
"I don't think so. Doesn't say anything about it. So I think that we should be fine. Let's read the instructions." Marco said changing the subject. Angie and Marco's heads were practically touching as they leaned over and read the back of the box. It was almost painfully simple.

 _Pick up a card and follow directions.  
_ _M_ ove _a card each space on card  
Get to end and all is done._

"Wait what if we don't follow the directions?" Marco said as he looked at Angie who only shrugged before running her finger down the back of the plastic sealed box.  
"All it says is you will find it impossible to refuse. Well sounds like fun and completely not harmful in any way!" Angie said brightly and Marco nodded along. They unwrapped it and set up the simple board, just a bunch of black squares leading to a square with little white arches on it. Two red and pink pieces completed the deck along with a pile of cards that they placed between them.

Marco and Angie clinked their glasses before returning to the matter of the game. They each casually picked up a card, for a moment they were blank before suddenly a bright red caligraphy sprouted up on both.

"Alright this is pretty easy." Marco said. "Take off an article of clothing." With that said he casually shimmied out of his hoodie and moved his piece two spaces. Angie grinned and flipped her card around to show him.

"Take a drink and relax." She casually sipped her drink and moved two spaces. Marco hoped that the game would pick up a bit, if it was just going to be this small casual stuff the entire way through then they were going to get bored pretty quickly.  
"Alright my turn." Marco said. He picked up his card and smirked. "Do a silly dance." He rolled his eyes before standing up and beginning to jump from one foot to the other, with plenty of jazz hands and sticking his tongue out. Angie giggled and clapped along before Marco sat back down and moved one space. It was small but it was fun.

"Okay. Mine says, remove an article of clothing...didn't you already get this one? Must be a repeat." She shimmied out of her robe and sat in a crop top that practically hugged her large breasts, even after all these years they were still nice and big and round and seemed to defy gravity. They were downright perfect. Marco grinned, this was actually starting to get fun. He picked up another card and frowned.  
"Give your partner a massage. Well alright." He felt a pair of feet deposit themselves in his lap and Angie clapped her hands excitedly.  
"A massage! Just what mama ordered!" Angie said excitedly. Marco took one foot in his hand and began to rub and squeeze it, pinching the delicate nerves and grinning when he heard Angie start to moan and gasp in delight. She grinned and curled her toes and he felt her foot crack a little in joy. He began to rub harder and faster until finally Angie was leaning back in the pillows with her hands behind her head in satisfied delight.

"Ah yes. That feels so good honey!" She said happiliy before sitting back up, her elbows supporting her weight. She was red faced and her hair was starting to come down. She grinned happiliy as Marco blushed at how cute she looked like that. He wondered if he should be thinking that, after all this was his mom of all people. He finally shook his head to get his mind back on track. He pinched and squeezed and finally Angie felt that that was enough.

She pulled her feet away from his lap, leaving a warm spot that felt oddly empty. She arched her back and picked up another card. She read it and smirked.  
"Give your partner a hug. Well this is easy!" She said before grabbing Marco and pulling him against her. They held each other, warm and tight. Marco gulped when he felt her breasts press against his chest and squish slightly. They were very soft and warm. He felt himself blushing as she nuzzled her head into his neck and he even felt her lips press tightly to him. He continued to hug her and counted a solid minute going past before she finally pulled away with a content smile.

"Well that was nice! And look I get to move four spaces!" She said before landing on a golden square. What that meant was either of theirs guess. Marco grabbed another card and raised an eyebrow at this one.  
"Shirtless time, effects both players." Before either of them even knew what they were doing they had reached across to grip the bottom of the others shirt and raise them above their heads. Leaving Marco comepletely bare, and showing off his powerful core and strong arms while leaving Angie in her bra, which was lacey and a bright garish pink, a hint of nipple peeking out of the top. SHe also had an impressive six pack going on. She liked to keep herself in excellent shape. The two gazed at each other while blushing deeply before Angie cleared her throat. She had no idea why she had been so eager to get his shirt off, or even why she had not even asked if there was something else they could do. It was almost as if they could not say no. But she wanted to continue...maybe just to see how far things could go...

"Alright my turn...Slow dance with partner." She gulped and stood up holding a hand out while tucking some hair behind her ear. "Well Marco will you join me please?" She said in eager embarassment. After all she had not imagined this happening! Marco nodded and took her hand. There was no music but he held her close as the two began to drift slowly clutched at first awkwardly but gradually getting more and more used to each other. Marco looked down and found Angie had wrapped herself around his chest and was sighing happiliy against her sons chest. Her boobs were pressing insistently against him and he gulped and adjusted himself so that their crotches were no longer touching.

He was blushing practically uncontrollably...he had no idea what this game was doing to him...but he rather liked it... They finally decided that the dance was over and the two sat back down on the extra large bed before they each took another card and read it.

"Sexy dance?" They said at the same time before showing the other one what the card said. Marco almost felt as if his legs and arms were moving on their own. He stood up, keeping direct eye contact with his mother before he felt himself moving and grooving to some sort of invisible music, turning and twisting and shaking, grinding his pelvis into the air and twisting. Angie felt her mouth watering before her own legs moved as well. Marco's jaw dropped as she stood, placed her hands on her knees and began to twerk rapidly and excitedly, biting her lip and gazing over her shoulder at her son as her big meaty booty bounced to an invisible rythm.

Marco had no idea what was happening but within seconds he was right behind her, his hands on her hips and squeezing and rolling himself against her. Angie gasped out his name making the two of them snap back to reality and quickly pull apart before sitting back down, trying not to make eye contact and yet simultaneously unable to keep their eyes off of the others body. Marco reached down and picked up a card, Angie copied him.

Marco blushed before he stammered it out.  
"Marco kiss Angie's cheek." He muttered out before leaning forwards and placing a peck to her cheek. Angie gulped and blushingly showed Marco her card.  
"Angie french kiss your son." She leaned forwards, her eyes practically half lidded and Marco's entire face a bright pink. It didn't even occur to them that the game knew their name and their relationship. Marco's mouth opened and Angie seemed to slide her tongue out and into his. Their tongues touched and then embraced each other. Marco moaned and began to push back against her. Her lips played damply with his. Their eyes were half way open so that they could see each other as they continued to dance with the others mouth.

They finally broke apart and eagerly reached for another pair of cards.  
"You and your partner Strip." Angie said as Marco held up his own.  
"Hotdoging time." He said as the two began to grip their own clothes. They had no idea what was happening, or how it was even happening. But deep down, in their tightening cores they felt like it had to happen. That they needed it to happen. Otherwise they would go crazy! Angie found herself sitting on Marco's lap, biting her lip and gazing down at him in delight. Marco had his hands on each of her booty cheeks and was gazing up at her. They were ass naked, her butt cheeks squeezing his large erect dick as it sat firmly and happiliy in her crack.

Her hands rested on his shoulders and she felt her heart flutter and a pair of hearts appear in her eyes. Marco felt as if the entire world was spinning and Angie was at the very center of it all.  
"Oh my god." Marco said in gasping pleasure as Angie gasped at the width and heat that seemed to be rolling off of his hands and long hard shaft. She moaned as she squeezed him gently before turning her hands and cupping his face moving it upwards so that he had to look her in the eyes. She licked her lips and without the games promting she began to massage his lips with her own. Their spit began to drip down their cheeks and chins and they closed their eyes in delight. Savoring the others flavor before finally pulling away with a loud gasp.

Marco moaned and began to pull at her in desire. Her large nipples were practically biting into his chest and he felt his heart beat move to a fever pitch. If he didn't have her soon then he was going to definitely loose his mind.

"M-mom." He muttered out as she rubbed the back of his head.  
"N-next c-card." She gasped out. Their hands moved for it together and picked one up at the same time. They looked at it. It was a simple one.

"69" They said simultaneously before Marco leaned backwards and Angie began to rearrange herself so that she was now hovering over his face. She gazed in wonder and delight at the size of his shaft, it looked like it belonged on a wild animal in the middle of its mating season. SHe licked her lips before she practically had to work her jaw over the edge of his head. She began to move downwards, bobbing and gagging slightly as he filled her mouth and throat. She closed her eyes and felt Marco start to work on her own bottom lips.

Marco kissed her pussy, and then tantalizingly licked it. He moaned and his eyes rolled in his head. She tasted amazing! He had no idea what was happening but he felt as if all of his senses were on high alert and making him work double time. He moaned and began to lick and suck harder at her. Attempting to make her orgasm before he did. He wanted her to loose her mind before he did, because he could tell that he was definitely going to go crazy if he wasn't careful. He moaned and began to hump upwards, filling her mouth with even more of his long slippery shaft. Their drool was mixing with their pre and their entire bodies felt as if they were on fire.

"This is so wrong...but he is so big...and it has been so long..." Angie thought to herself as she worked her way down his cock, licking and slupring and making her tongue and hands and breasts work along with her mouth so that he would actually finally orgasm. Marco's balls practically shot right into his body as he felt himself begin to pump and pump and then orgasm sharply and harshly into his own moms throat. Angie gasped and began to instinctively guzzle down his thick creamy cum, licking and slurping and even meowing slightly in pure unfiltered delight.

SHe pulled away blushing in shock, an awful lot of cum covered her mouth, lips and breasts that were heaving and gasping. She gazed behind her at Marco, she was seated on his chest, she felt as if she had one moment to call an end to this...to say no more and to attempt to return to normalicy.

But then her foot touched a card and it practically flew into her hand. Another one fell into Marco's open palm and they both moaned out.  
"Oh noooooo."They groaned before glancing at it, they could not control themselves anymore. They were slaves to the wills of the perverse board game.  
"Fuck like rabbits." They groaned out blankly together before Angie turned around and hovered over his large pulsing dick. Her pussy was dripping wet and eager for his still stiff shaft to violate her most deepest of desires. She cupped his face and Marco leaned upwards to kiss her on the lips as she arched her back and slowly slide down his pole.

Taking him entirely inside of her in one fell swoop. The two paused as they adjusted to the warmth and the squeezing and the stretching, they could hardly contain themselves. Angie instantly began to pant as she began to ride her son like there was no tomorrow. Her meaty sweaty ass cheeks slapping together and getting herself even more and more excited. She bit her lip and felt her heart flutter. She blushed and looked down at the gorgeous man that she had raised.

Marco moaned as he gripped her hips and pumped her up and down his shaft even faster. Moving her quicker and quicker. Making her gasp and moan and even give out little adorable squeaks. He felt his hands lounge over her stomach, her sides, and all the way up to her breasts and shoulders. He wanted to get every last inch of her against his skin and feel ever last inch of her. He moaned and gasped and felt his cock stiffen and spasm out and around.

He slipped out of her, jerked wildly and finally slipped himself right back inside of her. He moaned and then gasped. He felt as if he was on fire. They should stop, those words pulsed through his head again and again. Begging him to stop.

But he could not. He moaned and felt his entire mind split open. He was going to orgasm...but then something weird happened. Another card seemed to jump and land in his hand. Angie reached down and plucked it before pressing it to her lips.

"It says confess...I don't know what..." Her eyes grew large, as if the pupils were expanding. She almost began to cry. Marco paused his pumping and rubbed the side of her face lovingly.  
"Hey what's wrong?" He said before his mouth fell open and he felt his throat constrict.  
"I Love you. I always have loved you and I always will lvoe you. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time and I want to breed you!" They both intoned out at the same time before their mouths crashed together. Marco moaned as he grasped outwards and grabbed another card. He looked at it in confusion before showing it to his mom.

"Matrimony?" She breathed out in shock. Within a second the two found themselves teleported to another dimension. Millions of faceless onlookers were cheering as the two stood in front of an altar with an alien priestess with six massive tits and a tail stood completely bare before them. They linked their hands and looked between themselves and the audience.

Angie was wearing a sexy corset that let her tits hang in the air. Her ass was also exposed and there was a strange feather like tail that reached all the way to a small crown with a veil that just hid her eyes. SHe blushed and brought her hands to her mouth. Marco was only wearing a speedo, a bow tie and a domino mask.  
"Well? Say you do!" The priestess demanded. They looked at her and instantly knew that she knew that they were related. And for some reason that just turned all three on all the more.  
"Of course!" Angie and MArco shouted out together and jumped into each others arms kissing passionately. Within a second they were back in the bedroom. Their hips crashing together. Their pieces were already at the end of the board game. And there was a flashing word on it. Only Angie noticed what it said.

Conception. She bit her lip excitedly at the crazy incredibly dark implications. All she knew was that there was no going back to her old life. She was going to fuck her stud of a son every single day for the rest of her life. Or should she call him her husband? After all they were wearing matching rings. And somehow a tattoo had appeared upon their chests that matched. It was a strange alien symbol but she simply knew it meant they were connected forever.

Marco moaned as he arched his back and his firey seed shot out like a gyser into her awaiting womb. His cum splattered inside of her as she moaned loudly in delight. His very cum seemed to glow and she felt her entire body start to glow a small pleasent warmth spreading through her. She shimmied her hips to keep him comfortable and so as to not squash his balls. SHe eased herself down and snuggled up to her brand new lover. Her itch had been scratched and the new man of the house was just perfect in her eyes!

Marco kissed the top of her head and sniffed her hair before he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He thanked his lucky stars that he had found this board game. And he hoped that Angie was up for another round or seventeen.

His cock seemed to swell with blood once again to cork her entrance. Angie grinned and wiggled her hips as she bega to play with Marco's hair in delight.  
"MMMM. I think that Marco Jr. Might just be moving into your old room." Angie said with delight before Marco gave her a loving kiss on the nose like she was the child in teh relationship.

"Or else Angie Jr. Will be moving into my old 'womb'. It sort of ryhmes." He said as she began to slowly slide herself up and down his shaft making him moan and clench onto her to keep her from wiggling too much.  
"Well this is going to be an exciting time in our lives." Angie said, the idea that this was just a one shot thing defintiely out the window.  
"I can't wait for next board game night." Marco sighed out as she reached down to cup and massage his extra large balls, that were just filled with love juice that he was eager to share with Angie. Marco flipped her over, grabbed the covers and lifted them over their heads with an excited gasp.

As the new lovers began their next round of happy furious love making the board game glowed and cleaned itself up.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Any story requests put them in a pm. One shot.**


End file.
